


Happy Mother's Day

by paisleycuddle (peteypoo)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteypoo/pseuds/paisleycuddle
Summary: MC is finally pregnant! And mother's day sneaks up on her and Bobby.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 22





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally posted on Tumblr! It was intended to be just a bunch of headcanons but ~1.2k words later, it became a fluffy oneshot. Much love pls enjoy

MC holds two pregnancy tests in her hands, each displaying two positive lines on their digital faces. She takes a deep breath and smiles. Bobby is going to explode. She leaves the restroom and goes to sit by Bobby on the couch, where he's watching TV quite intently. "Bobby," she says, concealing her excitement behind an emotionless facade, "guess what I just found out."

He responds distractedly. "What, lass?"

"I said guess," says MC.

He waits until commercials come on to give MC his full attention, then he smiles at her. "Cardi B is single?"

"No," MC says, "I don't think so."

"Did someone die?"

"Umm... not that I know of."

"Is Beyoncé pregnant?"

MC smirks. "No, but close." She can no longer contain her excitement, and she lets out a giggle.

Bobby doesn't say anything in response. He stares at MC with his eyes wide and mouth agape. "You mean-"

MC can't hold it in anymore. "I'm pregnant!" Before she can finish talking, she finds herself in Bobby's tight embrace. He holds her for a long time, ignoring the fact that the commercials have ended and his show has returned. He starts to sniffle, which MC knows is an indicator that he's starting to cry. She doesn't blame him, though. There's no way he could cry any more than she has. There may even be a few stray tears on his shirt.

"My hard work has finally paid off," he says, chuckling a bit. "Can you believe it? You'll finally get to have two of me! Just like you've always wanted."

"Or," MC challenges, "you'll have two of me."

"Either way, I'm elated." He lets out a happy sigh. "This feels like a dream. I'm going to be so upset if I wake up and none of this happened."

MC shrugs. "Let's hope not," she says.

\--

MC flinches when she hears the doorbell ring. She was so invested in the movie she was watching that she forgot she existed for a moment. After pausing it, she pushes herself up off of the couch. Doing insignificant things like that takes a lot out of you when you've been pregnant for more than half a year. She makes her way to the front door and opens it.

"Happy mother's day!" Everyone yells.

MC blinks as she registers who all is standing in front of her. She sees the smiling faces of all the girls from the Love Island Villa and she smiles. "Thank you, everyone," she says. "I was expecting the postman, not all this! Come in!"

Everyone files in, gently hugging MC as they pass her and go to the living room. Instead of going to sit on the couch with everyone else, Chelsea stays right by MC's side with the biggest grin on her face. Suddenly, she gasps. "Where's Bobby?"

With a wave of her hand, MC shrugs. "I don't know." Tired of standing, she starts walking toward the couch. "He went out on some errands."

Chelsea claps and squeals. "Perfect! We're having a girl's day."

When they reach the living room, where everyone else is chatting, Lottie speaks. "Were you seriously lying around watching Netflix on Mother's Day?" she asks, mouth agape in shock.

MC shrugs. "Honestly, I forgot that was today until you girls showed up."

The girls gasp. "How?" Hope asks.

"Has Bobby not gotten you anything?" Hannah says.

"No." They gasp again. "We weren't really worried about mother's day this year," MC says. "The bread isn't technically done baking yet."

Chelsea squeals from the kitchen. MC hadn't even noticed she'd gone there. "Is Bobby baking bread? I love it when he bakes!"

Lottie ignores her. "It's a good thing we came, then."

"What did you girls have in mind?" MC asks as she all but throws herself onto the sofa.

As if on cue, Chelsea arrives with a few mimosas in her hands. She hands one to MC and passes the rest out to a few of the girls. "Marisol, would you come to help me grab the rest of the mimosas?"

"Chelsea," MC interjects. "I can't drink this." She makes a gesture to her stomach. "And where did you get champagne from?

"I brought it." She smiles and winks at MC. "And yours is just orange juice."

For a while, the girls have a lot of innocent fun. Chelsea drinks a little too much champagne. Lottie has been pulling a few girls to the side one at a time for a palm reading throughout the day. Marisol has refused each time Lottie implores. Priya managed to connect her phone to a loudspeaker and has been doing a swell job at playing DJ.

Hope, Elisa, MC, and Hannah are sitting on the sofa, chatting about MC's pregnancy cravings, when Jo comes and taps MC on the shoulder. "Someone was knocking on your door," she says. Before MC can make the effort to stand up, she keeps talking. "But I didn't want to trouble you, so I let them in myself."

"You what?" MC says, shocked.

Before Jo can say anything, a line of shirtless men files in. The music has stopped, and, somewhere, Lottie grumbles. "This apartment is much too small for so many people to be here."

MC gasps when she recognizes the faces of the men from the Villa. 

"Did someone order a pizza?" one of them shouts. Music starts playing again and all the boys start dancing.

"What is all this?" MC shouts through laughter. All the girls are sitting down — some on the sofa and some on chairs removed from the dining table — clapping along to the music and the boy's stripper-esque dancing.

Finally, when things die down and the music and clamor have stopped, Bobby casually appears with his arms outstretched for MC. "Happy Mother's Day," he says once they've hugged. "How do you like the gift I got you?"

MC laughs. "You mean you invited everyone here from the villa?"

"Well, no," he says. "Just the guys. I didn't expect any of the girls to come."

"We came as a separate surprise," Lottie says.

Marisol, who — between the drinks and the men — seems to have been enjoying herself, laughs. "Bobby, I'm surprised you're not in your stripper outfit, too!"

"I was going to show up dressed as the pizza, but I couldn't find a costume, so I ordered a normal pizza instead."

Everyone laughs. For hours, they all enjoy themselves, cramped in Bobby and MC's apartment. It was like being in The Villa again, save a few essential aspects.

It isn't until it's well into the night that everyone has finally left, and Bobby and MC are alone on their sofa. They've resumed the movie MC was watching and cuddled close together. Once it ends, MC turns to Bobby and kisses him.

"You've ruined Mother's Day for me," she says.

Bobby gasps. "How's that?"

"How are you going to top this one for the rest of our lives?"

He smiles. "You underestimate my brilliant mind."

They kiss again for a minute, then they start a new movie and cuddle again.


End file.
